


Escape

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [8]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: stories_a_z, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Season/Series 01, Slash, bi-sexual Wolfgang, fluid sexuality because Cluster, metaphysical sexing, talk of violence and illegal acts and people dealing with mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang needs to get out of Germany, or at least out of reach of his family’s friends that may be wanting revenge as well as his own personal enemies, but he can’t leave an injured Felix behind.  Will wants to help all the members of his Cluster, wants to save them all from the people hunting them, but he can’t leave a broken Riley behind.  They find a moment of escape with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sense8 or their characters and am making no money; I am doing this for my own fun and entertainment. The fandom belongs to its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them.  
> Beta: NONE! Any mistakes are my own  
> Spoilers: Season 1, ignores end of the finale  
> Prompt: tamingthemuse #468 – expunge, stories_a_z - E
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time writing in this fandom, and if you haven’t seen the show, I highly suggest you do. I’m ignoring the end of the finale because I need Will fully operational. Also, I love the canon pairings, but I’ve gotten sucked into the Will/Wolfgang pairing too through fanfic.

Wolfgang sat in the private room Felix - his friend, his brother by choice - lay comatose in, only the soft beeps and mechanical noise of the various machines hooked up to the too still man breaking the silence.  Wolfgang had closed his eyes, slouched down in the visitor’s chair enough that his head was resting on the back of it.  He couldn’t relax enough to sleep, but he could at least rest his body, if not his mind; the private medical facility was secure enough now that his cousin and his goons were dead.

 

Feeling a presence in the room that hadn’t been there, Wolfgang assumed it was one of the girls coming to offer moral support, maybe even the ball of positivity that was Caephus. He was surprised enough he jerked upright in his chair when he saw who was actually there.  “Cop.” Wolfgang nodded his head in greeting warily at the one member of the Cluster that he hadn’t officially met…though considering they knew each other more or less in the Biblical sense from when they had been drawn into Nomi and Lito’s sexcapades with their partners, made it that much odder.

 

The man in front of him smiled embarrassedly, a hand lifting to ruffle through short brown hair, no doubt remembering the way they had “met” before.  “My friends just call me Will.”

 

Wolfgang tilted his head curiously, appraising the man before him.  “And are we friends? You usually arrest people like me.”

 

Will’s features tightened momentarily before sighing.  “It’s kind of hard for me to criticize you, knowing what I do now.”

 

Seeing a nurse walking by the window to the room, Wolfgang nodded to the foot of Felix’s bed, waiting until she was gone before he spoke. “Move over there so people will think I’m talking to him and not myself, unless you have a better place for us to go.”

 

Will shook his head, moving to sit on the end of Felix’s bed, his knees almost touching Wolfgang’s. “No, I’m still in hiding with Riley; she says hello, by the way.”

 

Wolfgang smiled crookedly and felt part of him flash away just long enough to tell the quiet little blonde hello as well before he was once more present with Felix and Will, or Will’s projection at least.  “How is she doing? Are you two safe where you are?”

 

Will shrugged, a tenseness to his posture Wolfgang recognized all too well making the movement sharper than it was meant to be. “As safe as we can be.  We’re on some island I can’t possibly pronounce the name of, barely any electricity much less electronics, and no neighbors for miles.  The house is easily defensible at least, and stocked with basic weapons, for hunting I guess.  It’s not ideal, but until we can figure something else out, it’ll do.  Riley is… she’s recovering, I guess.  Between all the drugs they pumped into her and the memory loop she got stuck in and everything that’s happened to her since Angelica killed herself…she’s trying to be strong, you know?  But I can feel it weighing on her, feel the depression and anxiety pulling at her, trying to tug her back into that spiral, keep her locked in her mind, and…” A strong hand grasping his knee cut off his words.

 

Wolfgang left his hand on the smaller man’s knee, giving him something else to focus on as he looked up at him.  “It sounds to me, cop, like she is not the only one needing help.”  He saw Will open his mouth, probably to insist that he was okay, and squeezed his knee tightly again, nodding when he went silent again before releasing the harsh grip he had on him. “You never answered me – are we friends, cop?”

 

Will couldn’t admit it out loud, though he had a feeling the blonde man knew anyway, how thankful he was for the distraction.  He loved Riley, but caring for her was incredibly stressful, and he kept having flashbacks to when his dad was just out of the hospital and the continuous cycle of anger and depression the former cop had gone through as he recovered, knowing that he’d never do his job again, that he’d never be able to do a lot of things he used to again, and all Will could do was stand there helplessly, so unqualified to help the way either of them needed as he was neither a psychologist or a doctor.  He was a cop, trained to “protect and serve,” but he could only protect them from outside threats, not the mental ones or the ones their own bodies presented. He felt so lost, so useless, so…

 

Gasping at the sudden pain shooting down his leg, Will’s gaze flew to the steady icy blue eyes looking back at him, the strong hand on his knee relaxing its hold slowly, the thumb and pinky that had been digging into the nerves to the sides of his knee now resting idly there, a threat and promise to bring him out of his mental spiral inherent in the gesture.  Will couldn’t tear his gaze away from the other man’s eyes; there was no judgement, no pity, no emotion of any kind really.  Will hadn’t realized how much he needed that until that moment.  He knew, in the way they all knew each other now, Wolfgang preferred to hide most of his true emotions, with everything he’d faced as both a child and an adult, it’s was safer that way, but it now also gave Will a buffer between him and everything that had been tearing at his thoughts recently. He exhaled sharply, a relieved laugh slipping from him as he stared at the blonde. “Fuck.”

 

Wolfgang smiled at the soft exclamation.  It cut at him, watching Will’s eyes go blank as he slipped into his thoughts, how his body would go tense all over, how he would grimace as if he was in physical pain.  He knew through the others how much Will had done to try to protect them, keep them free from capture, even from his fellow police officers.  But, he was not one for gentle words outside of sex, not good at offering comfort to others as he’d had so little of it offered to him.  He was good, however, at controlling his emotions most of the time, of showing only calm disinterest to his enemies, of channeling all the rage and pain he felt inside until he could unleash it on those that deserved it.  He and Sun were very alike in some ways.  Starting to feel uncomfortable under the soft smile that Will was giving him, he squeezed the other man’s knee gently, prompting him to speak.

 

Will realized how sappy he probably looked, grinning at Wolfgang the way he was and thought on the man’s question.  “I don’t think we have much of a choice in being friends, connected as we are.  But, I’d like us to get to that point on our own anyway.  It’s hard for me, I’m a cop, I’m supposed to arrest the bad guys, protect the innocents, but… then there’s seven other parts of me and most of them are in complete opposition to what I am, or thought I was.” He saw the other man open his mouth to speak and dropped his hand on top of the broad one spanning his knee, squeezing it gently until Wolfgang nodded for him to continue.  “Caephus, he’s so kind and positive, but he now knows violence and the weight of having killed more than one person thanks to Sun helping him out when those thugs went after him.  Sun’s in jail for a crime she didn’t commit, but she did kill all those men protecting Caephus, as well as assaulting the officers that were coming after Nomi and the guards they had holding Riley.  Nomi’s a hacker, stealing information and doing who knows what, but she got me to Riley when she needed help and she’s been trying to help you and Sun as well.  Riley does drugs and witnessed at least one crime she didn’t report. Kala built you a bomb and helped me get Riley out of that place. Lito lied to that nurse to get the information to free Riley, and you helped him by attacking the asshole that was blackmailing him and beating Dani.  And you… you’ve lied, cheated, stole, murdered, though most of the time with that last one you were trying to protect yourself or your friend.    And me… I was in and out of trouble as a kid – we’re more alike in some respects than you’d expect – and I’ve had to kill people in the line of duty, I’ve helped Nomi evade the police and escape from the hospital, and I’ve broken into a building by stealing someone’s identity.”

 

Will closed his eyes, trying to reign in the tangled thoughts that kept spilling from him, absently realizing his fingers were tracing idly over the back of Wolfgang’s hand and wrist.  Opening his eyes, he looked down at their hands, drew his fingertips lightly down the length of the scarred fingers resting on his knee, watched as the calloused hand turned over to hold his, nimble fingers slipping over and around his own.  Speaking softly, unable to meet the gaze he could still feel resting on him, he ran his thumb down the side of the hand holding his.  “It used to all be so simple, you know, black and white, right and wrong.  I used to know, and now, after you guys, there’re so many shades of grey and black and white and is it wrong to do _this_ if it’s protection of yourself or others? Is it wrong to do _that_ if it saves someone’s life?”  He lifted his gaze to meet the blue gaze studying him, and huffed out a sad laugh.  “I’m just a cop from Chicago; I wasn’t prepared for this.”

 

Wolfgang laughed softly, shaking his head. “And I’m a criminal from Berlin.  I don’t think any of us were prepared for this.  I’ve lived in those shades of grey and black you were talking about, now I have this…this moral uprightness from you and Nomi and Kala and Caephus; I have this passion for life from them and Lito; I have a kindred soul in our anger at our lives in Sun; I have Riley offering a quiet shoulder to lean on.  I have all of these people suddenly _caring_ about me and my wellbeing and it’s confusing as fuck.  I am not a _good_ person, but now I’m tied to all seven of you who _are_.”

 

“You are a good person, Wolfgang…you’ve just gotten very good at doing very bad things.”  A part of Will can’t believe he’s saying these things; with all the gang violence he’s had to deal with as a cop, Wolfgang is everything he’s been fighting _against_.  But he can see inside the man, the reasoning behind everything he’s done, how he’s fought and struggled just to make sure he and his friend survive.  “Look, can you take us somewhere else, somewhere quiet?”

 

Wolfgang stared at Will, his words playing on repeat - _you are a good person…you are a good person…you are a good person_ – wondering how he’d ever managed to become tied to these people that believed in him so much.  It felt like a punch in the chest, leaving him feeling breathless and helpless in the face of it all.  Nodding at Will’s request, he thought for a long moment of where he could take them before feeling that part of himself that moved across time and space arrive in a large open building, the smell of chlorine stinging his nose for a moment.

  
Will looked around, spotting the different pools dotting the room and blushed, realizing where they were.  “I remember this place.”  His blush deepened as he got a good look at Wolfgang, as naked now as he had been when the group of them had…been together.

 

Wolfgang smirked, tugging on the hand he realized he still held.  “I would like to think I’m pretty memorable.  Now strip down; there’s no clothes in the pool.” He wasn’t sure how they were alone in the building, or there at all, but he assumed it was like the time he had sung with Kala on a rooftop while they were both elsewhere.  Their lives really could be confusing.  He watched as the blush spread from Will’s cheeks down his neck and under the shirt he wore, his smirk turning into a full blown smile.  “Come on, cop. You asked for quiet, we are alone, and this place is very relaxing.” Letting the smaller man’s hand slip from his own, he turned and dove into the pool, letting the cool water surround him, blocking out everything except the sound of blood rushing through his body.

 

Will watched Wolfgang turn and dive into the pool, staying under as he began to swim the length of it.  Feeling embarrassed in a way he never had in the communal showers of high school gym or police academy, he began to tug off his clothes until only his boxer briefs remained.  Watching the blonde cut a path through the water, swimming back towards the deeper end once again, he sat on the edge, letting his legs dangle in the water.  As Wolfgang surfaced a couple feet from the end of the pool, Will watched as he swam closer and closer until he hovered in front of his legs, strong arms coming up to bracket Will’s hips as he held himself up.

 

Wolfgang had to laugh to himself as he watched the play of emotions across Will’s face. Nervousness, embarrassment, desire, fear – it was all there.  It was also nice seeing how the man’s blush spread down his neck and over his muscled chest.  Deciding to be nice to him and give him some time to clear his head, he simply looked up at him, not even leaning against his legs. “What did you want to talk to me about?

 

“I, uh…” Will stuttered, looking down into that steady blue gaze, seeing the humor that the man was trying not to show, blonde hair slicked back from chiseled features. Tongue darting out over suddenly dry lips, he watched as Wolfgang’s eyes dropped to follow the movement, instinctual he knew, but the way his pupils dilated wasn’t.  Fuck, he really hadn’t had anything like this in mind when he came to visit the blonde.  “I just wanted to let you know that we, well mainly Nomi and I, are trying to make it safe for you to travel.  You and Felix; as soon as he’s able to be moved, if you can get a vehicle to transport him in, we can find a way to get you out of the country, or at least of town.”

 

Wolfgang froze in shock at the words.  They were trying to help not just him, but his brother too; to get out of the hell that had swallowed their lives, never knowing if they were truly safe.  “Both of us? But how? I don’t understand. They’ll do checks at the borders, and I can get fake IDs, but they have facial recognition now, and…”

 

Will smiled softly down at the blonde, lifting his hand to cup his cheek, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone and down to graze the corner of his lips, his breath catching as Wolfgang leaned into the touch.  “Of course, both of you; you’re a set.  Just like Nomi wouldn’t leave without Neets, well Neets wouldn’t let Nomi leave without her,” they both had to chuckle at the truth of that, Neets was a fierce defender of her precious Nomi, “and how Lito wouldn’t leave without Hernando.  He’s your family, Wolfgang.  As to how…well Nomi would have to explain that a little better, plausible deniability on my part and all, but the gist of it is…she’s planning on hacking the German police databanks and wiping out any mention of you and Felix in relation to criminal activities.”

 

Wolfgang felt his head start to duck underwater as his body went completely slack in shock.  They were going to clear his and Felix’s names.  They wouldn’t have to worry about the cops as they traveled, just the criminal element and he knew how most of them thought, and once he was out of town and showing that he had no intention to take over the family “business,” they’d probably be more than happy to forget about him and fill the void the deaths of his uncle and cousin had left, more money for them after all.  Pushing himself up out of the water all of a sudden, using only the strength of his arms, he kissed Will, trying to convey his thanks and the joy and relief that were flooding through him.

 

Will froze for a second as he was kissed so suddenly before moaning softly and returning it, fingers tangling in the wet strands of hair as he leaned down, letting Wolfgang sink back into the water without breaking the kiss.  He had no idea how much time lapsed as they kissed, tongues lapping at each other’s mouths, teeth nipping at lips.  Breaking away from the kiss as he started growing lightheaded, he breathed deeply, staring down into eyes that were nearly black with only a thin band of pale blue around them.  “Fuck.”

 

Staring up at Will, his tan skin flushed and lips kiss-swollen, Wolfgang felt need pressing him, fleeting memories of them together but not from before filling his mind.  Turning his hands, he tucked his fingers into the waistband of his briefs, tugging gently down.  “You don’t have to do this, we can leave here, go back to… to before.”

 

Will hesitated, feeling the truth in the blonde’s words, knowing he wouldn’t force this _thing_ that the two of them were feeling.  Will had always identified as being straight, never felt attracted to any man, and then suddenly he’d been thrust into a metaphysical orgy with a gay man and his partner, a transsexual lesbian and her partner and a bi-sexual man and suddenly his sexuality was suddenly feeling a lot more fluid than he’d ever imagined.  He loved Riley, but he knew his feelings for the muscular blonde were evolving to something more than they had been as well.  He watched as the other man started to close himself off, his fingers slipping free from Will’s briefs and realized how he’d probably taken Will’s hesitation.  Buffeted by the feeling of Riley’s love and support, he ducked down and claimed another kiss from Wolfgang before freeing the other man from his loose grasp and leaning back on his hands, hips lifting upwards slightly.  “Please…go on.”

 

Wolfgang watched as Will hesitated, and he started to pull back, knowing the man loved Riley and not willing to risk tearing them apart by something selfish on his part.  He already carried the guilt of knowing Kala’s feelings toward him and his unwillingness to encourage those feelings as she really was so kind and innocent he felt as though he would corrupt her just by being near her. Will’s kiss surprised him out of his dark thoughts, and he stared hard at him as he watched the smaller man lift his hips up.  Feeling Kala’s affection and support, even after everything, gave him encouragement to continue and he smiled softly up at the cop as he once more slipped his fingers in the waistband of his briefs and began tugging them down - down over his hips, carefully over the erection that had started growing, down over the taut mounds of his ass, down solidly muscled thighs and into the water over calves and feet.  Tossing the soaked underwear off to the side of the pool, Wolfgang let his gaze trail up and over Will’s body, tanned and muscular, though leaner than his own solid build, lingering for a moment over the slowly hardening cock resting against his thigh.

 

Feeling his heart race, Will let his legs separate and drift apart, swallowing hard as Wolfgang’s broad form floated forward, pushing them further apart, making space for the blonde between them.  “Wolf…”

 

“Shh, I’ve got you. Just tell me to stop if you need to.” Wolfgang couldn’t get over the hint of reverence he heard in the other’s man voice, the heat of his body as his legs wrapped around him.  Turning his head, he nipped lightly at Will’s inner thigh before sucking on the spot, tongue laving soothingly over the abused area.

 

Will jumped in surprised feeling the bite to the thin skin of his thigh, then moaned at the gentle suction and the feel of Wolfgang’s tongue brushing over the spot again and again, making him squirm and his thighs spread further.  “Wolf, please…”  Suddenly they were in Will’s tiny bedroom, Will half collapsed back on the bed while Wolfgang kneeled on the floor between his legs.  Tugging at the other man’s shoulders, he sighed as he felt the larger body cover his own, the sigh turning to a gasp as he felt their cocks brushing against each other.  Hands sliding over the slick, muscled body, he leaned up to kiss Wolfgang again, the kisses they shared rough and biting this time as their hips rocked against each other, fully hard cocks leaving trails of pre-cum in their wake as they slid over their stomachs.

 

Wolfgang drew back from the kiss, panting, pushing himself up until he could look down at Will.  The brunet was panting and moaning softly, skin flushed and lips kiss swollen and red; he looked debauched already and they hadn’t really done anything yet.  Reaching down, he ran his hand down Will’s thigh to his knee, urging him to lift it up and around him, letting him slot better between the other man’s thighs. Biting back a loud moan, he dropped his forehead to rest against Will’s shoulder as he began to roll his hips, bringing their thrusts into a steady rhythm.  He felt both of Will’s legs wrap around his thighs, feet resting on his calves as he started to meet his thrusts.

 

“Fuck, Wolf… feels so good.” Will opened eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed, noticing that they were suddenly laying on a mattress covered in black satin sheets, the slippery feel of the sheets against his bare skin just adding to the indulgent eroticism of the moment. “Holy shit!”

 

Wolfgang lifted his head at Will’s exclamation, realizing they were now in his room, and grinned down at the other man, watching as he squirmed against the sheets.  Laughing, he untangled them and playfully slapped the curve of Will’s ass.  “It gets better, cop; turn over and feel them that way.”

 

Will yelped at the playful slap and rolled his eyes at the blonde.  Thinking over the suggestion, he finally nodded, and twisted around, his whole body shuddering as his cock dragged across the slick fabric.  His breath leaving him in a rush, he couldn’t stop the involuntary thrust of his hips against the bed. “Oh my God, Wolf… how do you sleep on this?”  Trying not to hump the bed even as the feel of his body sliding against the satin continued to drag needy moans from him, he still heard the larger man moving around behind him, the quiet click of a lid and the wet sound of something being squeezed out.  Looking over his shoulder, he saw Wolf slicking his cock with lube.  “Wolf? I, uh, don’t think I can… I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to maybe, eventually, but…”

 

“Shhh, cop, I told you, I’ve got you.  This is to make things easier for me so we don’t do something you’re not ready for.  Trust me?” Wolfgang hesitated, staring into Will’s eyes, hard cock throbbing and jerking slightly with his pulse.

 

Will met that steady gaze once more, felt the weight of his excitement, but knew the knowledge that he’d back off if Will said anything.  How the blonde didn’t think he was a good person blew his mind.  “I trust you.”

 

Once again, Wolfgang was humbled by the man’s faith in him.  Nodding, he moved between his legs once more, leaning over him to kiss him gently, if awkwardly because of the angle. Burying his face against the back of Will’s neck, he rocked his hips forward, his slick cock slipping easily between the smaller man’s thighs, the dripping head rubbing against his perineum.

 

“Holy…oh fuck!” Will’s body jerked at the odd sensation, which simply caused him to thrust once more against the satin sheets.  He could feel Wolfgang’s heavier body pressed against his back, the slide of his hard cock between his legs and against the most sensitive parts of him.  Burying his head in his arms, he just let go, letting his body rock backwards into Wolfgang’s thrusts and forward against the bed, so many parts of him being stimulated all at once and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

 

Wolfgang lifted himself up to kneel between Will’s legs, his hands framing slender hips as he watched the other man come apart.  It took him a minute to realize, between the frantic thrusts back against him and his own powerful thrusts forward, that Will was sobbing and moaning, a steady stream of “Wolf, Wolf, please, please, Wolf” slipping from him.  Cursing, he tightened his grip on the man’s hips and began thrusting hard and fast, the head of his cock sliding over his perineum and bumping against his balls over and over, the friction and heat and pressure bringing him that much closer to his own orgasm.  It was only a couple minutes later, both of them moaning brokenly, Will clawing at the sheets, Wolfgang leaving crescent shaped marks on Will’s hips as his nails bit into him, that Wolfgang started to come, triggering Will’s orgasm as the slick mess of their semen coated their skin.

 

Shuddering from the powerful orgasm, and absently wondering if it would always feel so overwhelming with one of his Cluster mates, Will simply collapsed on the bed, his muscles refusing to hold him up anymore.  He was messy and sweaty and sticky, muscles trembling from exertion, and hadn’t felt so free and relaxed in probably months.  He was reminded of what he had told Riley the first time they’d kissed – if it felt so good when it was all in their heads, how would it feel once they met.  Feeling Wolfgang collapse next to him, he unburied his head and turned to face him.  “I don’t know if I’d be able to handle that in the real world.  Fuck, man.”

 

Wolfgang laughed softly, reaching out to trail his fingers down the long muscled plane of Will’s back, grinning as the muscles twitched in his wake.  “I will take that as the compliment it is.  But, you are not wrong.  I haven’t felt this good in a while.” Leaning down, he met Will’s gaze, holding it for a moment as he studied his beautiful eyes before meeting him for a soft, lingering kiss.  Eyes closed, he spoke against his plush lips, “Thank you, Will, for everything.”

 

Will smiled against the lips pressed to his, just as unwilling to let the moment end. “You called me Will.”

 

When the two separated, they were suddenly back in the hospital room, fully dressed and looking as calm as they had at the start of their conversation.  A warmth showing finally in those icy blue eyes, Will watched as Wolfgang reached out to him, snagging his hand and twining their fingers together.  Feeling that warmth spread through him, Will smiled softly, squeezing the hand in his own.  “When Felix is able to travel, let us know.  Hopefully, Nomi will have things worked out by then.  You two can make your way to wherever Riley and I are.  It’ll give Felix more time to recuperate and you and I can take turns watching over them until we figure out what to do about the Whispers situation.” Realizing how that probably sounded, he hurried to clarify, “If that’s what you two would want, that is.”

 

Wolfgang rolled his eyes and tugged the other man off the bed and towards him, not even worrying about what it might look like to anybody passing by, and quickly kissed him.  “It sounds like as good an idea as any.  And I think I would like to meet you both in person.  How many rooms are in that place of yours anyway?”

  
A gentle, accented female voice broke them from their focus on each other.  “We only have the two beds, though one is quite large.  I’m sure the three of us could share while Felix takes the spare.” Almost as if an afterthought, she muttered, “I think I can understand Dani’s desire to watch Lito and Hernando now.”

 

“Riley!” Will blushed bright red as he looked at his… friend/girlfriend/Cluster mate, as Wolfgang, his friend/lover/Cluster mate – damn their lives were complicated - laughed freely behind him. And oh, that sound, the bright smile the blonde sported, free from the pain and anger of his past if only for a moment, made any embarrassment more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://sub0chick.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to talk or ask questions about any of my stories :)


End file.
